I Only Have Eyes For You
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Monty admits his true feelings for Gadget, Chip becomes angry... Fur will fly !


I Only Have Eyes For You  
  
Note: This is my first ever "Rescue Rangers" fan-fiction. I hope you enjoy it. Personally, I think Chip and Gadget make a splendid couple, but I always wondered if Monterey implied more than just companionship by calling her "Love" so often. Makes the mind reel...  
  
"It's better to love and lost than to never have loved at all."—  
Elizabeth Barrett Browning  
  
"Love begins with a smile, grows with a kiss, and ends with a tear."—  
Anonymous  
  
Chapter 1—Starry Night  
  
After another long caper was solved, The Rescue Rangers were exhausted and immediately headed towards their separate bedrooms. Before going to bed, Monterey thought he could use a little nighttime snack after all of the running he had done. Zipper, also famished from an entire day of frenzied flying, joined his friend in a light snack of a crunchy apple- core. Both satisfied, the two headed toward their rooms and went to sleep. Strangely enough, no matter how hard he tried, Monterey couldn't get to sleep. He recalled Gadget's horror-stricken face as she and the others were being lowered over a caldron of chocolate. Fat Cat and his associates were smuggling diamonds and other precious gems by inconspicuously covering them in chocolate and packaging them in candy- boxes. Fat Cat thought this scheme would be "purr-fect", but not until candy shop owners had their customers call in with heated complaints, saying their candy was "too hard", and "not palatable". Word spreads quickly, and the Rescue Rangers had heard of the commotion. Suspecting their nemesis Fat Cat, they weren't too surprised that he would be behind such a fiendish plot. Little did they know that in all their efforts to blow the cover of the candy operation, Mole, Snake and Slim jumped them from behind and quickly tied them up. Monterey was fortunate enough to sense danger from behind and left while he still had breath in him. But he knew his friends were in trouble, and he wouldn't let them down, especially Gadget. He couldn't explain why, but he felt a tingling sensation in his stomach whenever he was near her. Could a courageous mouse such as himself possibly be in love ? Nah, couldn't be. Placing any sentimental feelings aside he had for Gadget, he returned to the heart of the factory to find his friends hanging by a crane, ready to be dipped into the fatally hot cocoa. "I've heard of death by chocolate, but this is ridiculous.", Monty thought, climbing up a latter to the upper- most area of the factory. If he could swing them away from the vat, and to another platform of the factory, they could escape. Estimating his plans before taking evasive action, he took a literal leap of faith, and swung the Rangers to safety. All the while, when the Rangers were fleeing, he heard Fat Cat vow, "Next time, rodents, you won't be so lucky !", followed by the usual maniacal laughter. "We knew you would come through for us !", Chip said, still running and not looking back. "Yeah, Monty. You truly are one courageous mouse !", Dale agreed. Gadget, coming to her senses after all of the shock could think of nothing to say, but that didn't matter to Monterey. All he was concerned about was Gadget's safety. She was certainly happier to be on ground and heading home, the Ranger's Sanctuary from any malice or spite. Of course, it would be nice to see her new invention, the freeze gun. This ingeniously crafted gun could freeze a criminal right into place. Of course, the thawing process took no time at all, but that glitch could be easily fixed.  
  
Monty remembered the look on Gadget's face as the crane slowly inched lower and lower toward the bubbling inferno of chocolate. They were only a few minutes away from being chocolate covered Rangers until suddenly, a rush of wind blew majestically past them. Once they were on the run, Monty thought he saw a trace of a teardrop from Gadget's eyes. He wondered, "Was she crying a tear of joy because I saved her ? Or is it something else ?" He shrugged and went on his way. But remembering Gadget's rescue was haunting him for some strange reason, and being curious as he was, he had to discover why ! Quietly leaving his room, he decided to sit out underneath the stars and contemplate why this rescue had unsettled him so much. And just then, if it had been fate's plan, Gadget also came outside to sit under the stars and ponder. Monty turned and saw Gadget. He felt a rush of blood surge to his cheeks. "Too-rah-loo, I can't believe my luck.", he thought, a dreamy smile coming to his face. "I suppose you couldn't sleep either, Monty. You see, I wanted to thank you for rescuing us. I wished to thank you personally.", Gadget said, inching over closer to Monty. Monterey's heartbeat began to gradually increase. "Can a tough tiger o' a mouse like me possibly be in love ? Crikey, what am I, daft ?", he thought, noticing her hand was on top of his. He wanted to slowly move away from her, but he couldn't. He was entranced, but he didn't want to admit to the fact that he was definitely falling in love with Gadget. He was too shy to say anything though, but he had to do something kind for her...it wasn't like this love happened over-night ! "Awww, think nothin' of it, Gadget me Love ! I was only doin' what comes right naturally, ya know.", Monterey answered. Gadget smiled. "I thought I was going to lose everything I loved...", she said, looking at Monterey closer, her blue eyes never left Monterey's. "Gadget, Love...There is something I've been meanin' ta tell ya. And I haven't told ya for quite some time because, well...Umm...It's been right hard an' I didn't know how you would reply...", Monterey began. "Continue.", Gadget said, gently, coercing him to go on. "But dearie...I love you.", he said, almost out of breath when he said it. Gadget's cheeks turned scarlet at those three simple little words. She was about to say something. Monterey placed his finger to her lips. "Say nothing, Love. I have cared dearly about you since I met you for the first time. I always will.", he said. Monterey bolstered himself, and neared Gadget on the stoop in front of the Rescue Rangers Headquarters. For a moment, they gazed at the starry sky, and a magnificent brilliant full moon above their heads. He gathered her tiny hands into his strong, yet tender ones. Gently, he pressed his lips against hers and kissed her with such delicacy and love that she thought she had been kissed by an Angel. His lips parted from hers. "Monty, I-I-I...", she began, stammering and turning scarlet again. "Well, now that you know how I feel, Love, I don't ask for anything in return. Just knowing that you enjoy my friendship is enough.", he said, heading back to his quarters. But before he went to his room, he noticed her still standing there, in a state of shock, and awe. "Sweet dreams, my mechanical angel.", he whispered sweetly and quietly shut the door behind him. In a daze, Gadget dizzily headed toward her quarters, wondering if she too felt love for her Australian comrade. Not worrying too much about her overwhelming emotions of euphoria, she slipped into a blissful slumber, excited about the adventures tomorrow would bring.  
  
Chapter 2—The Ties of Friendship and Love  
  
As the week progressed, Gadget had finally worked out all of the kinks in her Freeze Gun. It was working perfectly, and since no crimes had been reported, the Gun was used for a mini ski slope outside of Ranger Headquarters. It also came in handy for making snow cones, which were one of the Ranger's favorite treats. As they sat back and relaxed, they enjoyed a pleasant evening of TV game shows when suddenly disrupted by a news reporter. "A mysterious outbreak has hit our city. Sources say that a mad scientist is behind the entire operation, but others say it was a lazy employee who let his guard down at the Disease Observatory. Whatever the cause, this is the largest outbreak of the common cold we have ever seen in years ! Ahhh- choo !", the news reporter said, blowing his nose and sniveling. Zipper gestured wildly, buzzing ecstatically. "Zipper's right, pallies ! We'd better investigate.", Monterey said, adding a sly wink to Gadget. Gadget clasped her hands together unknowingly to her heart. "Rescue Rangers, AWAY !", Chip shouted, after Gadget started the motor on the Ranger Mobile.  
The fantastic five had rocketed off into action to find the sinister individual who was behind the cold epidemic.  
  
A quarter of the metropolis had already been infected by the cold epidemic, and also brought a series of robberies to the city as well. Only one scientist could be behind this ingenious scheme...and that was Professor Nimnul. He had developed some brilliantly sinister ideas in the past, but this was his most successful by far. Fortunately, the Rangers were able to find the viruses he had been storing, isolated them, and the police weren't too far behind in apprehending Nimnul once again. Nimnul tried every trick in the book to defeat the Rangers but none worked. Gadget was one step ahead with the Freeze Gun. However, Monterey had suffered some trauma to his left leg after the hard fall he had taken rescuing his friends. He didn't start feeling the pain until the Rangers had arrived home.  
  
"You're going to be ok, aren't you, Monty ?", Dale questioned, moving Monterey's leg up a little. "OW, yes. I'm sure I'll be all right. Of course I've seen much worse than this before. I've had my share of bumps and bruises.", Monterey answered. Zipper kept a close watch on his best friend, while the others catered to Monterey's needs. Monterey didn't mind the attention, but Dale didn't know the first thing about First Aid. So, Chip suggested that Dale should read some comic books while he, Gadget and Zipper watched Monterey. After hours, Chip was becoming tired, and Zipper was as well. Zipper had already said goodnight, and headed sluggishly to bed. "Are you sure you're going to be all right ?", Chip asked Monterey. "Yah, I'll be right as rain in no time, Chippah. You know I am a fast healer. Must be because I'm so healthy.", Monterey responded, smiling cheerfully at his American chum. Chip displayed a bright smile before headed to bed, never suspecting that his love interest might be showing some signs of affection for Monterey. But she really did care about him, not like she did for Chip, but in a way that she would care for a big brother. Gadget approached Monterey and knelt by his side, placing her hands atop his. She noticed he was fast asleep, probably dreaming of his days in the Outback "rustlin' up dingoes, and boxin' with the local kangaroos", as he always said. She planted a gentle kiss on his cheek and noticed his usual smile widen into a broad grin. He gave a warm chuckle, but was not stirred from slumber. Before Gadget went to bed, she whispered into his ear, "I love you too, Monterey. You're like a brother I never had, but I realize how fortunate I am to have such a wonderful friend in you." Slowly pulling her hands away from his she tiptoed to bed quietly and cautiously shut the door behind her, heading to bed.  
  
Chapter 3—Summer Carnival  
  
With summer in full swing, criminal activity was fluctuating, but the police were taking care of apprehending and incarcerating the criminal element. Finally, the Rescue Rangers could take it easy. Gadget's new swimming pool came as a surprise to the Rangers, but they were all delighted by it. They would spend many a sunny day, lounging and splashing about in the pool. One day, the Rangers were enjoying some rest and relaxation in the pool when an add hit Dale square in the face. He sputtered momentarily and then inspected the advertisement closer. "Hey, a carnival ! Wowie-Zowie ! That sounds fun !", he exclaimed, hurrying into the Sanctuary to change clothes and head to the Fair. "Wait for us, Dale...Slow down !", Chip said, in rapid pursuit. Zipper, Gadget and Monty were the last to get out of the pool, change into clean clothes and then load the Ranger Airplane to the City Fair.  
  
As the Rangers enjoyed a night of frivolity under the full moon and stars, romance was in the air yet again. Monterey had been giving Gadget small tokens of affection, like sonnets, slices of cheddar, chocolate, and more. Gadget was becoming more and more fond of Monterey...and Chip was finally beginning to suspect it. Things were about to heat up after the carnival came to and end. After a night of fun had come to pass, Gadget nuzzled Monterey's cheek with her nose, and Chip became so steamed that he jumped on top of him and began pummeling him mercilessly. Dale and Zipper were so shocked all they could do was idly stand by. "Chippah ! Have you flipped yer flapjacks ?", Monterey said, missing each punch thrown at him. He flipped Chip over and pinned him to the ground. "Since when is Gadget your girlfriend ?!", Chip questioned, vehemently. "What's so wrong about falling in love ? I never meant any harm...I just wanted to know what being in love felt like..."Monty answered honestly. Chip struggled and tried kicking against the behemoth Australian but to no avail. Gadget was bold enough to get in between mouse and chipmunk. "Boys ! Stop this at once ! Fighting won't solve anything. So, I love you both...but I'm not sure which I love more...Now don't go getting any crazy ideas of competing for my hand...That's not right. I believe I should choose the one I love the best. Give me a few days and all will be settled. But once things are settled, I want you two to promise me something.", Gadget said, calmly and rationally. "What's that Gadget Love ?", Monty asked while Chip simply responded "What ?", with a raised eyebrow. "Please for the love of the Cosmos, don't fight !", Gadget said, accenting the word "fight" with intense disgust. Monty had no problems complying with that idea, but Chip on the other hand, was rather dubious about the whole matter. If it weren't for Gadget's intervention, he would've tried beating Monterey into next Tuesday that is if he wasn't so monstrously strong. "Gadget will come around.", he thought, with a somewhat mischievous smile on his face. "And when she does, she'll realize I'm all she ever needs.", he said, finally falling to sleep.  
  
Epilogue   
  
Gadget finally came to a decision before another wave of crime began and it was back to the old grindstone for the Rangers. She decided that she did indeed love Monterey and more so than she did Chip. It only took a while for her to sort her differences with Chip, but Chip was pleased because he had never seen Monterey so happy before. "We don't have to be upset, Chip...", Dale began, seeing Chip sitting out on the front porch watching the two lovers playing one last game of Marco Polo in the pool before dark. "I'm not, Dale. I realized that as long as we have friends in this world, there is no reason to get upset or become jealous. After all, isn't life so much more fulfilling when your friends are joyful in life ?", Chip said. "Gee, Chip...that is way profound, but I suppose you're right.", Dale answered. Chip rolled his eyes momentarily, and then laughed. Dale, not knowing what else to do for the moment, decided to join in. Zipper sighed happily as he continued to watch his friends laughing and playing in the mid-summer sunset. Life was certainly good, and all had been resolved once more. Tranquility befell them, and the five heroes finally headed to bed, satisfied with a day's work and play.  
  
The End  
  
By: Elizabeth Berndt  
  
July 11, 2001 


End file.
